


Singing Stream, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for a challenge to describe a place but not mention the name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Stream, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Beneath the sighing leaves of gold,  
beside the banks where blooms unfold,  
there runs a clear and crystal stream,  
and on its foam the sun does gleam.

A rainbow shimmers on its falls.  
The laughing water singing calls.  
And on its foam the flowers float,  
more fair and light than elven-boat.

An elven-maid beside it dwells,  
the one of whom an old song tells.  
And in the rushing stream her song  
is caught and sung and echoed long.

The stream is cold, its touch is clean,  
beyond it mallorn-trees are seen.  
All wanderers weary here find rest,  
in river hallowed, woodland blest.

The stream of wonder ceaseless sings,  
an endless melody that wings  
through trees with blossoms in their hair,  
o'er land of Lórien the fair.


End file.
